You will reborn
by NadineCullen24
Summary: One-Shot zu meiner Story "Wild Vampirekids" hier gehts um Lillys Verwandlung. Es ist nicht notwendig die andere Story vorher zu lesen um zu wissen um was es hier geht!


**Titel:** You will reborn  
**Autor:** NadineCullen24  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere der Twilight Saga gehören Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir *leider* Außer Lilly ist ein von mir erfundener Charakter

**Inhalt:** Lillys Verwandlung

Dies ist ein One-Shot zu meiner Story** "Wild Vampirekids"** es ist nicht notwendig die Story vorher zu lesen. Solltet ihr sie dennoch lesen wollen, warne ich euch jetzt vor - die Story enthält Spanking und falls das nichts für euch ist, dann lest sie lieber nicht ;)

Allen anderen, vorallem denen die Lilly bereits kennen wünsche ich wie immer viel Spaß :)

Liebe Grüße

Nadine

* * *

**Lilly POV**

Einige Wochen waren nun vergangen, nachdem die Ärzte meinen Eltern die Diagnose verkündeten. Mum hätte am liebsten geweint, aber sie hielt ihre Tränen zurück um mich nicht zu beunruhigen. Doch meine Eltern konnten mir nichts vormachen. Mag sein das ich erst 12 Jahre alt bin, aber selbst ich spüre was in meinem Körper vor sich geht und das es mir von Tag zu Tag schlechter geht. Ich lag den ganzen Tag in meinem Bett, denn aufstehen durfte ich nicht. Daddy hatte es mir verboten, weil ich zu schwach bin. Manchmal durfte ich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch sitzen, aber nur wenn mein Dad zu Hause war. Jedesmal war es ein rießen Aufwand die Maschine die mir das Atmen erleichterte nach unten zu tragen. Immer wenn Dad mich nach unten ins Erdgeschoss trug und ich nur einen sekundenbruchteil von der Maschine getrennt war, begann mein Herz zu rasen und geriet sogar manchmal vor Aufregung ins stottern. So sehr war ich schon auf diese dämliche Machine angewiesen.

_Aber lasst mich am Anfang beginnen..._

Es war ein sonniger Morgen in Alaska. Heute musste ich alleine zur Schule gehen, denn meine Geschwister und meine Eltern sind Vampire, weshalb sie bei strahlendem Sonnenschein das Haus nicht verlassen konnten. Natürlich zerfallen sie nicht wie normale Vampire zu Staub - Nein sie glitzern! Manchmal bin ich sogar ein bisschen neidisch, wenn meine Mum wie ein Diamant funkelt , deshalb hab ich mir als ich kleiner war in einem Bastelladen Glitzerpuder gekauft, um auch so schön zu funkeln wie meine Geschwister und meine Eltern. Mum musste mich danach immer schrubben, um den ganzen Glitzer wieder wegzubekommen.

Aber wo war ich? Achja ich musste alleine in die Schule gehen. Wie jeden Morgen packte Mum ein Pausenbrot in meinen Rucksack, küsste mich zum Abschied auf die Wange und wünschte mir einen schönen Schultag. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Schule und legte auf halber Strecke noch einen Zwischenstopp in der Bäckerei ein, in welcher ich mir fast jeden Morgen Kaugummis kaufte. Dad wusste davon natürlich nichts. Er hätte nur wieder gemeckert, wie ungesund Kaugummis sind und das diese doch schlecht für die Zähne wären. Einige Trödeleien später kam ich in der Schule an und setzte mich auf meinen Platz in der vorletzten Reihe. Die ersten beiden Unterrichtsstunden fingen gut an, bis ich mich in der dritten Stunde irgendwie unwohl fühlte. Meine Banknachbarin Angela muss das bemerkt haben und sagte unserer Klassenlehrerin, dass es mir nicht gut ginge. Natürlich schickte meine Leherin mich sofort zur Schulkrankenschwester, welche so gleich meine Temperatur überprüfte. Es stellte sich heraus, das ich ziemlich hohes Fieber hatte. 39,8 Grad um genau zu sein! Die Sekretärin rief bei mir zu Hause an und keine 20 Minuten später stand Dad im Raum und betrachtete mich besorgt. Er überprüfte ebenfalls meine Temperatur und kam zu der Erkenntnis, das ich mir wahrscheinlich eine Erkältung eingefangen hatte.

Wir fuhren nach Hause und Dad brachte mich sofort ins Bett und gab mir ein fiebersenkendes Medikament, mit der Erklärung, dass es mir in zwei bis drei Tagen wieder besser gehen wird und ich solange zu Hause bleiben werde.

Die drei Tage waren vorbei und mir ging es nicht besser, im Gegenteil mir ging es schlechter als vorher. Dad nahm mich mit ins Krankenhaus, um dort einige Tests zu machen, die er bei uns zu Hause nicht machen konnte. Die ganze Prozedur dauerte drei Stunden in denen ich mich fast zu Tode langweilte. Ich wurde von verschiedenen Ärzten von Kopf bis Fuß untersucht, man hat mir Blut abgenommen und ich wurde in eine komische Röhre geschoben die Bilder von mir gemacht hat.

Mum kam zwischendurch vorbei, um mir eine Tasche mit Schlaf- und Waschsachen zu bringen, denn die Ärzte waren der Meinung es wäre besser, wenn ich im Krankenhaus bleibe, zumindest solange bis alle Ergebnisse da sind. Dad stimmte dem Entschluss sofort zu, was ich ihm echt Übel nahm, er wusste genau das ich Krankenhäuser hasste.

Heute war es soweit! Die Testergebnisse waren da und meine Eltern liefen schon aufgeregt in meinem Zimmer auf und ab. Gestern hatte ich mitbekommen wie sich meine Eltern vor der Tür unterhielten, aber ich hatte nicht alles verstanden, das einzige was ich aus dem Gespräch raushören konnte war, das Dad bereits einen Verdacht hatte. Endlich ging die Tür auf und ein dunkelhaariger Arzt kam ins Zimmer und reichte Dad ein Klemmbrett und einige Papiere - wahrscheinlich meine Patientenakte.

Dad las den Papierkram gründlich durch und hielt ein Röntgenbild ins Licht. Er warf meiner Mutter einen kurzen Blick zu und sagte zu mir er müsse kurz was mit Mum besprechen und dann waren sie weg. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie wieder und Mum begann damit meine Sachen einzupacken. Dad setzte sich zu mir auf die Bettkante und lächelte, aber er sah eher nach einem gezwungenen Lächeln aus "Es wird alles gut Schätzchen. Wir nehmen dich jetzt wieder mit nach Hause" sagte er. Ich nickte, endlich durfte ich wieder nach Hause. Endlich raus aus diesem Krankenhaus.

Am selben Abend kam Dad zu mir ins Zimmer und sagte mir das ich Tuberkulose habe und meine Lunge davon betroffen ist, weshalb ich auch Probleme beim Atmen hatte. Wir unterhielten uns stundenlang und Dad meinte er wolle mit einer speziellen Therapie versuchen, dass ich wieder gesund werde. So ganz hatte ich aber nicht verstanden, wie das alles funktionieren würde.

Jetzt, einige Wochen später lag ich wie schon die anderen Tage davor auch in meinem Bett und hustete und röchelte vor mich hin. Mittlerweile war es kein normales Husten mehr, denn seit einigen Tagen hustete ich Blut. Alice kam gestern zu mir und erzählte mir sie hätte eine Vision von mir gehabt, in der ich ein Vampir war. Vielleicht hatte sie Recht, denn mir ging es, um genau zu sein SCHEIßE! Dad kam wie jeden Morgen in mein Zimmer und gab mir meine Medikamente. Doch dieses Mal hatte er ein Geschenk für mich dabei. Genau! Ich hatte heute Geburtstag und wurde 13 Jahre alt. Es war eine silberne Kette, die er mir um den Hals legte und an ihr hing unser Familienwappen. Dad trug mich ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich auf die Couch. Meine Geschwister hatten eine rießengoße Geburtstagstorte für mich gebacken und Alice hatte überall Girlanden und Luftballons aufgehängt. Edward, der mich normalerweise immer ärgerte, war heute sogar richtig freundlich zu mir. Er hatte ein Lied für mich komponiert und spielte es mir auf dem Klavier vor. Von Emmett bekam ich einen rießigen Teddybär, der fast so aussah wie er, nur das Emmett nicht so flauschig ist. Alice und Jasper schenkten mir jede Menge neue Klamotten und Rosalie kaufte mir das selbe Armband das sie am Handgelenk trug. Es war eine schöne Geburtstagfeier auch wenn sie nur im engsten Familienkresi stattfand, da ich wegen der Ansteckungsgefahr die von mir ausging keine Freunde einladen durfte.

Es wurde langsam spät. Dad wollte mich gerade ins Bett tragen, als ich einen heftigen Hustenfall bekam. Sofort legte er mich wieder auf die Couch zurück und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Doch nichts half! Selbst das Glas Wasser, welches mir Edward brachte nutzte nichts. Im Gegenteil! Ich verschluckte mich und kotzte eine rießige Blutlache auf Mums weißen Perserteppich.

"Sie hat einen Blutsturz!" rief mein Dad aufgeregt und zog mir die Infusionsnadel raus, die in meiner Armbeuge steckte. Er entfernte sämtliche Schläuche, die zu dem Infusionsständer führten von meinem Körper und hob mich hoch. Während er die Treppen nach oben rannte musste ich wieder brechen was zur Folge hatte, dass Dads hellblaues Hemd mit Blut übersäht war.

Er brachte mich in das Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern und legte mich auf dem Bett ab.

Mir war schlecht und allmählich verlor ich das Bewusstsein. Mein Herz raste wie wild und ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen, zu schwer fiel es mir sie noch länger offen zu halten. Ich spürte wie die Matratze unter mir nachgab und Dad sich neben mich auf die Bettkante setzte. Er strich durch mein mittlerweile schweißnasses Haar und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er beugte sich zu mir runter und flüsterte mir ins Ohr "Bald geht es dir besser mein Schatz. Du wirst wiedergeboren!" Plötzlich spürte ich einen reissenden Schmerz an meinem Hals. Ich bäumte mich auf und schrie, als ich den Schmerz auch an meinem Handgelenk ausmachen konnte. Dad hatte mich gebissen - mehrmals. Wahrscheinlich um sicher zu gehen, das auch genug Vampirgift in meinen Körper gelangt. Aber im Moment war mir sowieso alles egal! Ich wollte sterben! Ich schrie und flehte, er solle mich töten, aber er tat es nicht. Meine Arme und Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst und ich schlug wild um es sich so anfühlt, wenn man stirbt?

Wie lange lag ich jetzt schon hier? Minuten? Stunden? Tage? ein Zeitgefühl hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr, das einzige was ich fühlte waren diese unerträglichen Schmerzen. Hatte Dad es sich anders überlegt? Vielleicht hatte er mich doch getötet und ich war jetzt in der Hölle! Ich war als Kind nie sonderlich brav, vielleicht ist das jetzt meine Strafe. Oder wurde ich doch zum Vampir? Ich hatte meine Geschwister nie gefragt wie es ist verwandelt zu werden, aber so hatte ich es mir nicht vorgestellt.

Ich atmete ein und versuchte herauszufinden, ob es in dem Zim mer indem ich lag verbrannt roch. So fühlte ich mich nämlich! Wie war doch gleich der Song von Rosenstolz? Ich geh in Flammen auf? Ja könnte stimmen. Und ich ging tatsächlich buchstäblich in Flammen auf, wenn man es so nennen konnte. An meinen Füßen und an meinen Beinen hörte das Brennen allmählich auf dafür wurde das Brennen in meiner Brust umso schlimmer. Ich schnappte nach Luft, aber meine Lungen waren strapaziert vom Schreien.

Ich stellte fest, dass ich meine Hände wieder bewegen konnte, mit welchen ich mich sofort in der Matratze festkrallte, denn das Brennen wanderte langsam zu meinem Herzen.

Mein Herz raste und hörte sich mittlerweile an wie der Rotor eines Helikopters. Neben mir bewegte sich etwas und jemand berührte mich plötzlich. Erschrocken wich ich zurück, als ich die Stimme meines Dads hörte, die auf einmal ganz anders klang, als vorher "Es ist bald vorbei Schätzchen" sagte er sanft. Doch glauben wollte ich ihn nicht, denn mein Brustkorb fühlte sich an, als ob er jeden Moment explodieren würde.

Meine Atmung ging nur noch schleppend und zwischendurch stieß ich einen lauten Schmerzensschrei aus. Oh Gott, wann ist das denn endlich vorbei? Das Brennen wurde wieder schlimmer und mein Herz hämmerte gegen meine Rippen. Wahrscheinlich war das jetzt der Höhepunkt. Die letzten Schmerzen die ich ertragen muss.

Mein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich allmählich und auch das schrecklich Brennen ließ nach. Ich horchte auf mein Herz und zählte mit. 1...2...3...4

Nach vier Schlägen stand es plötzlich still und begann auch nicht wieder zu schlagen.

Ich wartete noch einen Moment ab und öffnete meine Augen...


End file.
